


Anniversaire

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Public and private celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'celebration' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Their birthdays are public things, shared with fans and staff and cameras, but they don't complain. The important celebrations are held in private, gathered together around a cake that flouts all their diet plans, smuggled into the apartment under cover of innocent looks and a well-timed question about holidays.

"Make a wish," one of them says. They all make the same wish, though none of them says it aloud, blow out the candles, a ragged sweep of breath from five mouths, saying, "Happy birthday to us," as five candles for five years past, five years together, flicker and go out.


End file.
